It's Like High School All Over Again
by arosetosomeone
Summary: PART 2 of my Covert Affairs AU series. Please read Rock and Roll Glencoe first. Annie and Auggie are recruited into the CIA by Joan and Arthur Campbell. How do they deal with the appearance of old faces at The Farm?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hiya! Welcome to the second part of my Covert Affairs AU. I just wanted to say thank you guys again for the love for Rock and Roll Glencoe (the first part of the AU series). I hope you enjoy the first chapter of It's Like High School All Over Again! Xo

* * *

**Annie POV:** I cannot believe this. My luck really could not be that bad! I thought I left them behind when I went off to college. I guess the universe had other plans. "Stupid universe." I muttered under my breath.

I heard a deep chuckle behind me. "Aw, come on Walker, it's like high school all over again."

I turned around to face my best friend turned boyfriend. "You think you're so funny Anderson, but you're not."

He placed a hand over his heart. "Ouch Walker, you wound me." He smirked before kissing my cheek. "It's going to be fine."

I rolled my eyes. "I mean I understand why Jai's here, family legacy and all that but why does Ben have to be here?"

Auggie smiled. "If I wasn't so positive that you were over the dick, I'd be worried."

I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry babe, you're all I want."

He smiled down at me and kissed me sweetly.

I returned his smile once we pulled back.

"Now come on, let's go see who's lucky enough to get us as roommates." Auggie turned us around and we began walking to the line that was for room assignments.

"Walker?"

"Anderson?"

We stopped in our tracks as we heard both Jai and Ben call out our names. Auggie and I stiffened before turning around to face them. We were both hoping that we didn't have to talk to the two until much later but it looked like fate had other plans. Jai and Ben walked up to us and Auggie took my hand, squeezing it for comfort and support. I smiled up at my boyfriend before looking back at Dumb and Dumber.

At experiencing our little couple moment, they both looked at us a little shocked.

"When did this happen?" Ben asked.

"Sophomore year of college. We realized we felt something deeper than friendship and we've been together ever since." I answered.

"So what are you guys doing here? I always thought you would be singing from coast to coast." Jai asked.

"Well, Joan and Arthur Campbell recruited us to join." Auggie replied.

"And I tried to do music in college but it sucked the fun out of it so I became a Linguist major." I chimed in.

"Oh, well then I can't wait to work with you both." Jai said before dragging Ben off.

Auggie mimicked Jai, causing me to laugh. I then tucked into his side as we turned back around to wait in one of the many lines we had to in order to get everything squared away. I still couldn't believe that Auggie and I got together and we were recruited to join the CIA. I still remember those two days vividly.

* * *

"Auggie, please tell me you can make it down from MIT for tonight." I pleaded with my best friend. After we all graduated the band went our separate ways. Auggie went to MIT, Josh went to the Illinois Institute of Art in Chicago, Mitch went to Virginia Tech, and Riley and I wound up at Georgetown together. We still kept the band together, playing all together when we could.

Riley and I still performed at the local coffee shops around the city with our acoustic sets and once we got a bassist and drummer again, we began playing at the college parties as well. Riley had stuck to his guns with being a music major, I however thought it sucked the fun out of my passion. I've always loved languages and with moving around with my dad a lot, I was able to quickly develop an ease with picking up languages fairly quickly so I switched from music and became a linguistics major.

Tonight there was this big party that Riley and I got booked for. It just so happened that Mitch and Josh were here for the weekend visiting so for the first time on Georgetown's campus, No Limits was together, well minus Auggie. We not only wanted Auggie there to have a full reunion, but I also wanted Auggie there because he could truly help me get rid of this creepy guy named Trevor.

Trevor, for the longest time, has been a groupie of mine. At first it was really no big deal. He was a familiar face in a crowd, well sort of. Then we had our first class together and then things got weird. Like creepy, stalker weird and the bad thing was that the only real crime he had done was being extremely bad at keeping the knowledge that he liked me on the down low.

So here I was, begging one of my best friends to come down from Massachusetts for the weekend. "Annie, I'm really sorry, but I can't make any promises. You know I'd love to be there with the band again but this project is driving me nuts." Auggie replied.

I sighed, running short of excuses to get him down to DC. "Then take a break from it and come down to DC. It won't be the same without you! Who else will make us look good?"

Auggie chuckled. "You guys make yourself look plenty good. Now I got to go figure out why this code isn't working for me. Call me after the show and let me know how it goes."

And with that he hung up the phone. I pulled it away from my ear and looked down at my phone in shock. The boy didn't know how to say bye and he hung up on me!

I groaned and walked back out to where we were setting up. "He said he's not making any promises."

The boys turned around and smiled reassuringly. "We'll keep Trevor away, Annie." Riley said.

"Thanks guys." I smiled and we all hugged. "Now, what else do we need to set up?"

The performance went great. It felt as though we hadn't been away from one another for a few months. I helped the boys pack up our things before calling Auggie.

"It went great!" I beamed as soon as he answered the phone.

"I told you it would." He replied.

"It would have been even better if you would have been here."

"This code keeps wanting to do what it wants to do instead of what I want it to do." Auggie complained.

I then felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around expecting one of the guys but it's Trevor. I keep myself from rolling my eyes and plaster a smile on my face. "Hold on a sec, Augs." I then pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Sorry for interrupting but I just couldn't wait to tell you that you did wonderfully, Annie." Trevor said.

"She did, didn't she?" A voice spoke from behind me.

The fake smile grew into a wide genuine one as a spun around and launched myself into Auggie's arms.

He laughed, as he caught me. "Hello to you too."

"You told me you couldn't make it mister." I poked his chest.

"Surprise!" He smirked.

"Uh, Annie, who's this?" Trevor asked.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Auggie, Annie's boyfriend." Auggie introduced himself, sliding his hand around my waist as he extended his hand.

I was in complete shock but I played it cool, it definitely got Trevor to leave in a hurry.

"When were you going to tell me?" I asked as soon as Trevor left.

"Well I was going to ask you tonight but it seems to me that you forgot to mention you had a stalker I needed to save you from first." He nudged me.

I nudged him back. "The answer to your question by the way is yes."

He smiled wide before leaning down to seal our relationship with a kiss.

It wasn't anything special or fancy or a big proclamation of love, but it fit us so perfectly. Of course we talked about everything over our first date but that's how we became an official couple.

* * *

The last week of classes before Spring Break was when we were approached by the Campbell's.

Auggie and I were eating dinner at a local diner when Joan and Arthur came up. Arthur sat next to Auggie and Joan sat next to me. We looked at the couple questioningly until they introduced themselves and apologized for interrupting our dinner. We forgave them and soon we each had file folders in front of us.

"These are applications if you so choose to answer your country's calling." Arthur said.

"Based on some recommendations as well as making sure that they check out the CIA would like to offer you both a position as field operatives. You both possess skills that we think would fit well within our agency and we hope that you two seriously consider applying with us instead of going elsewhere with your skills." Joan explained before they both left.

Auggie and I looked at each other and then began to look over the files in front of us. It was a lot of information so we decided to finish our dinner before leaving with the files in hand.

* * *

Now here we stand waiting in line to get our information about training. When Arthur and Joan recruited us they didn't warn us that training was going to be reminiscent of high school. Oh well, I have Auggie by my side. Welcome to the Farm!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am so incredibly sorry for how long it has taken me to update this fic and how short this chapter is. I ran into some writer's block with it. I can't tell you how many times I've read and reread this chapter that I had planned to figure out how to make it work. I think I've finally got it so thank you so much for all the love and for waiting for me to finally update! Let me know what you think! Xo

* * *

**Annie POV:** In lots of ways the Farm was just an extra two years of schooling, except we trained to become a spy for our country. There were many scenarios we had to act out, learn how to keep up with an alias. Most of the time Auggie and I would have to act like we didn't like each other at all or even know each other. He still found a way to flash me a quick smile without getting caught, though. The trainers usually watched these events like hawks and any small out of character movement would end up with you being asked to go back to your room.

There was one time I had to act like I was one of the top musicians on the charts. When I read over that file, I laughed for a good five minutes. I upset my roommate with that. She's a very rigorous one. Rule follower to a t. I can't tell you the countless times I had been locked out because I had stayed out too late.

As for Dumb and Dumber, they enjoyed showing off at any chance they could get and when they thought I was paying attention. It was kind of sickening really. Their favorite game to play, however, is this weird tag team thing where they put me in the middle and make me choose between them. I never do, of course. I'd always choose Auggie over those two idiots. This game was usually played whenever I was alone though, like I was now.

I was sitting at the bar, waiting for Auggie to get back from his tech training, my rule follower roommate had just left. She apparently wanted to study for our next assignment that was starting Monday. Of course as soon as she leaves Tweedledee and Tweedledum come up and start playing up their strange preplanned love triangle. They sat on either side of me and I nursed my beer, fighting the urge to just groan and lay my head on top of the bar.

"So Annie, where's that boy of yours?" Jai started.

"Yeah Annie, you guys are hardly ever together." Ben finished, lying completely. The only time Auggie and I were ever separated was when we were in different training classes.

"Are you lonely?" Jai asked.

"Because we could keep you company." Ben dropped his voice down to a husky whisper indicating just what he meant.

I couldn't take it anymore. I groaned as I placed enough cash under my bottle to pay for the beer and to give the bar tender a tip "You two are disgusting." I comment before getting up to leave.

As I turned to walk out of the bar, I saw Auggie entering. I nearly ran to the safety of his arms but instead decided to saunter over to him and giving him a hard, long kiss, showing the world that I was his and he was mine.

He wrapped his arms around me in a possessive, protective hold and I draped my arms around his neck.

"They aren't bothering you, are they?" Auggie whispered against my lips.

I gave him a quick kiss before snuggling into his chest. "Nothing more than their usual stupidity."

He laid his head on top of mine. "You know all you have to do is ask and I could take care of it."

I smiled and squeezed him tighter. "C'mon Fabio, let's go before you get kicked out."

He turned us around and walked away from the bar, his arm draped around my shoulder.

"So my roommate is gone for the weekend." Auggie mentions.

I smirk and lean into him. "And?" I ask just to mess with him.

"And I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me."

I smiled. "Sure, I'm just going to need to grab a few things."

He nodded his head. "I'll come get you when he leaves."

I nodded. "Sounds good." I reached up on my tip toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He turned his head and gave me a proper kiss. We smiled at each other before sharing a hug and going our separate ways.


End file.
